


Bad Idea

by DerpDance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Waitress (musical)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpDance/pseuds/DerpDance
Summary: "It's a bad idea, me and you"





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=PLUU4ymbXbLeD9A5_6WCSCC2L_Zz77heNk&v=d31BBuz7ApQ or the song "Bad Idea" from the musical waitress

"It's a bad idea, me and you."  
It was late, probably some time past midnight. Angela had traveled all the way through the base to the Blackwatch labs to deliver that message.  
"It's a bad idea, me and you."  
They were still in the doorway. Moira ran her had through her hair.   
"I know, I totally agree."  
"It's a bad idea, me and you." Angela said again, softer and to herself more than anyone.  
"I've never known anything more true." Stated Moira, getting a giggle out of Angela "It truly is a poor idea me and you."  
"It's just,You are Blackwatch."  
"And you Overwatch." Interrupted Moira " listen Angela, do you want this to be over?" They had moved into Moira's labs by now.  
"No."  
"Then it never has to be." Stated Moira, leaning down enough to give Angela a kiss.  
Angela hummed into the kiss"let's keep kissing till we come to."


End file.
